24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jamey Farrell
Jamey Farrell was a programmer at CTU Los Angeles until her death on Day 1. Before Day 1 Jamey had worked for Microsoft as a Security Specialist and before that she worked a brief stint as a staff hacker at MIT's Artificial Intelligence Lab. She was recruited for CTU Los Angeles by Richard Walsh after she was fired from Microsoft for creating open source software for intelligence gathering. Walsh first met her through a counseling session at which he often spoke. He helped her to make it into college by the age of sixteen. and Jamey Farrell]] Jamey had a bachelor's degree in Applied and Computational Mathematics from the University of California, Riverside. She was also a member of the University of California's Linux user group. She had expertise in infoserve technologies; a detailed understanding of network security; and a proficiency in Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP and HTML. Known family members were a son, Kyle Farrell, and a mother, Erica Vasquez. After Jamey's death, Erica was called in to CTU to pick up Kyle, who had been brought in as a bargaining chip to use against his mother. Day 1 Jamey been out at a club the night before Day 1 when she got called in to CTU shortly after midnight. Richard Walsh informed everyone of a threat on the life of Senator David Palmer. Right before his death, Walsh promised Jack Bauer that the mole inside of CTU was not Jamey. Jack sent the card to Jamey, who traced the card back to Nina Myers. After Nina proved that Jamey was wrong and someone had her access codes, the three of them worked together on any leads that they had on the Palmer hit. It is revealed that Jamey was actually the mole inside of CTU when Teri Bauer was captured by Ira Gaines's men, as Jamey gave them her location instead of giving it to CTU. She had been exchanging messages and intel with Gaines, as well as tapping the security cameras so Gaines could see them. Gaines contacted her using a Remote Network on her computer. When Nina and Tony Almeida caught on, they trapped her, and she admitted that she had been paid $300,000 by Gaines in exchange for inside information. She refused to talk to them, however, as she wanted immunity. When Jack found out, he told Nina and Tony to bring in her son, Kyle. Nina and Tony told her, and she was distraught and asked for a few minutes alone to think for herself. When they came back, she was unconscious with blood spurting from her arm. She died shortly after in an apparent suicide. Later that night, after Jack learned that Nina was the mole for the Drazens, he called Paul Wilson, who gave him the video footage of Jamey's alleged suicide. It turned out that Jamey was killed by Nina after she tazed her and slit her wrist with a broken coffee mug. Memorable quotes * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why, are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Nina Myers: Funny. Background information and notes * Jamey went through 3 different hairstyles during Day 1. * Karina Arroyave is credited for appearing in Day 1 4:00am-5:00am, though she did not, in fact, appear in the episode. * Arroyave returned for the season finale, appearing in archive footage of Jamey's death. Appearances Before Day 1 * One Shot * Day Zero Day 1 Farrell, Jamey Farrell, Jamey Farrell, Jamey Farrell, Jamey Farrell, Jamey Farrell, Jamey Farrell, Jamey